The Continuation
by PenguinActor
Summary: I don't know where I'm going with this story, hence I decided to rate it PG-13 for now. Anyways, it's going to be about what happened to Velma and Roxie after their show; it's like a continuation of where the movie left off! I have not written a story for


Disclaimer: Hey y'all! I do not own any of the characters…so yeah! Enjoy! FYI: I used to write for fanfic a while back, but then school just got too busy. I used to write "Back to the Future" stuff…but yeah! Please read & review! I know it's a short first chapter, but I still have to figure out where I want to go with it! Okay, thanks! Here we go:

It was the night after Velma and Roxie performed at one of Chicago's hottest night spots. Thousands of people had screamed for them after they had done their incredible, complex routine. Women were jealous of them; men wanted to be with them. For Velma, it felt good having people cheer her on again after she had gotten released from prison. She had forgotten how great it felt to have people love her; to have her name billed up on the entrance to the theatre. After the show and visiting with the many fans, Velma started laughing in the dressing room.

"What's so funny?" asked Roxie, with a curious look in her eye.

"Did you see the girl Billy was with in the audience tonight?" laughed Velma. "She was absolutely hideous! She seemed like she was overly attached to him!"

"Haha yeah I did notice that," said Roxie hesitantly. She and Velma had never really gotten over their differences from the prison; they had never mentioned what went on in there, but there always seemed to be an uneasy tension between the two.

Velma was just about to speak again when Mama burst into the room.

"That was incredible!" exclaimed Mama. "You girls have mad talent."

"Thank you," the two both replied.

"The audience was impressed…I don't know if I've ever seen one that's so enthusiastic!"

Roxie laughed. "Well, the guys downtown did say that they were looking for two women jazz dancers…and here we are!"

"I had no idea you girls could bust those moves! I'm proud of you!" said Mama. "You guys are the hottest act in Chicago! People from all over the state are coming here just to see you two perform! I always knew that once Billy got you two off, you'd both make something of yourselves! And here you are today."

"Thanks Mama!" said Velma. "It's good to hear someone say that!"

"Hey c'mon Velma! You know I got class! I'm a decent woman!"

"Yeah, I remember that discussion all right Mama," laughed Velma.

"Well, I gotta run! Good luck ladies!" And with a pleasant chuckle, Mama swept out of the room.

Roxie chuckled. "Mama…what a character," she laughed. "She was always a great person to go to when you needed to vent some feelings."

"Yeah," laughed Velma. "She's a great person, she—" She was just about to say something else when they heard three incredibly loud bangs coming outside of the theatre.

"What the hell?" said Roxie. The two women looked at each other and ran outside. It was incredibly dark outside of the theatre, as there were no streetlights in the alleyway behind it. Roxie stumbled on something, picked it up, and realized, "Oh my god! It's a gun!" And there, lying just beyond it, was Matron Mama Morton, lying there, dead.

"Oh my god!" screamed Velma. "How could this happen?!"

At that moment, a police car roared up. They took one look at the situation, and saw Roxie with the gun. Without interrogating anyone,

"Roxie Hart," cried the head officer. "You are wanted for the murder of Ms. Morton."

"What the hell?!" screamed Velma. "We heard shots while we were changing in the dressing room; it's not Roxie's fault at all! She was with me the whole time!"

"Yeah, well have her tell it to the judge," said the officer. "And unless you want to go with her, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, missy!"

And with that, Roxie was thrown into the back of the police car along with the body, and it roared away, leaving Velma standing agape in the alleyway. Velma watched as the car pulled away; Roxie had her hands clutched around the bars of the back window, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Velma couldn't understand why Roxie hadn't stuck up for herself; heck, if she were Roxie, she would've told the policemen to back off! And then one of her closest friends, Mama, had passed away. She couldn't understand it. Velma slowly went back into the theatre, and sat down in a chair. With a little bit of hesitation, she picked up the telephone next to her, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice said on the other line.

"Hey," said Velma. "I'm gonna need you to do me a little favor…"

Who is the mysterious person on the other line? What's going to happen to Roxie?! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please read & review!


End file.
